The Unrequited Love: Love or Lust?
by Yuki-Kamishiro
Summary: Fate and her crew is going to New York City, New York where Nanoha lives to do a concert and a drama movie. Will fate bring them back together again? If yes, what will happen between them? Please R&R! Rating might go up.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hihi~ Sorry to keep you waiting!! Here is a sequel of the first "The Unrequited Love" fanfic. Please read carefully. (: Enjoy?

* * *

**The Unrequited Love: Love or Lust?**

**By:**

**Yuki-Kamishiro**

* * *

**Fate**

"… today you'll finish with tonight's concert and rest up for another concert tomorrow…" I sat down with my hand under my chin and listened to the same thing every day. I sighed and looked out the window as my make-up artist worked her way around my face and pulled my hand down. I sighed again. _'I don't need any make-up…__'_ My two sisters were sitting quietly while having their make-ups done. "… in New York." I felt my heart skip a beat after hearing that. I turned around and my manager nodded, knowing what I was thinking. "New York." She repeated again.

I couldn't really place it, but hearing New York just makes me feel so… alive… and… happy.

After the concert was over I was very exhausted. The audience wanted an encore… and so… we gave them one. A new song I wrote for someone. I just hope it'll reach her.

"Nice job Fate-nee!" Vivio high-fived me.

"Nice job yourself, Vivio. You're getting better and better on the drums." I saw one of the staff opening the door with 3 different colored towels and water bottles in her grasp. Alicia-nee walked up to her piano and practiced on her keys, ignoring us. A nice tune came from her after she relaxed.

"Ah, thank you…" I received my towel and water bottle and trailed off thinking of the staff's name.

"Carim." She smiled. "It's ok if you don't remember my name, I _am_ new after all."

"Carim… that's a cute name. Thank you Carim." I smiled and she blushed. She then gave Vivo her towel and water bottle before running off to Alicia-nee and giving her's to her. Carim disappeared out the door after our manager told all the staffs to pack everything up to move them.

"So…" I started when everyone was quiet.

Alicia-nee stopped playing and looked over her shoulder. "So~?"

Vivio also looked over from across the room. I set my water bottle down on the table and tapped my face with my towel.

"I was just wondering… what New York will be like. We'll be in another country and all, I mean it'll be nice to go there, but I just… can't shake the feeling that something's there and it's trying to draw me to it or something… I don't know… I'm confused…" I shook my head.

"Fate-nee…" Vivio managed to say. Her voice was… kind of shaky? I looked at Alicia-nee. She looked like she wanted to say something but shook her head and smiled.

"Fate-nee, can I talk to you in private?"

I looked at Vivio and she pouted. "Mou~ I'm your little sister, how come I can't listen?" I smiled sadly and she sighed. "Ok ok, I get it. I'll be back though."

"Thanks Vivio." She hugged me and ran out of the room. Alicia-nee turned to me and it felt like she was looking into my soul.

"Even though I'm your twin, I still don't know what you're thinking and feeling… but this… I know this feeling way too well to not know it… it's her isn't it? What you're feeling I mean."

I shook my head. "I… I don't know. Maybe it is, maybe it isn't… but-"

"You do feel her though." She interrupted, finishing for me. I just blushed and she walked over to me. "I know… because I'm your twin after all, even when it's hard to read your mind most of the time." I smiled weakly and she smiled back. "But this… I can feel." She placed her hand over my heart, feeling my heart beat. "I know it's this Nanoha girl you're thinking about and feeling. I'm sorry…" She frowned. "… that she left without saying anything or ever messaging back. I'm sure she has her own reasons."

I nodded slowly and she hugged me. "Let's find her after the concert. I at _least_ want my baby twin to find her love again." I blushed and laughed.

"Y-yeah!"

The door squeaked and we both separated and looked at the door.

"Vi-vi-o." We both said in unison.

"Ehehe he he… opps…" She opened the door and bowed down right when she made eye contact. "I'm sorry Fate-nee, Alicia-nee!!" Alicia-nee snickered and then started laughing. I followed after her while Vivio was looking at us confused, but she then started laughing too after seeing us only laughing and not lecturing her.

* * *

**Nanoha**

"Honey… look at this, pop idol singers from Japan are coming here to New York! Here in New York City!" Yuuno-kun exclaimed when he turned the channel after so many tries to find a fun show to watch.

My heart skipped a beat when I heard the word Japan. I ran from the kitchen, after placing the dishes down, to the living room and stopped in my tracks when I spotted blonde hair. 3 blonde hair actually. But I spotted the one I wanted to see. Fate Testarossa.

"Fate-chan…" I whispered and Yuuno-kun looked over his shoulders.

"Huh?"

"Oh nothing!" I waved my hands in front of me.

"Oh, ok~" He turned around slowly and watched the interview with the "Lightning Band" about coming to New York. _'Fate-chan's going to come here… I hope we won't meet each other, but… I… I want to see her again…'_

To be Continued…

* * *

**A/N:** This is dedicated to Nadie!! I hope you feel better Nadie!! Please get well!! *Smiles weakly* We're all here for you to get better!!!

Comments, concerns, questions? Just click on the green link below and leave something. (: Sorry it's short. :(

~Yuki-chan


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hihi~ Sorry to keep you waiting! Here is a sequel of the first "The Unrequited Love" fanfic. Please read carefully. (: Enjoy?

* * *

**The Unrequited Love: Love or Lust?**

**By:**

**Yuki-Kamishiro**

* * *

**Fate**

"… today you'll finish with tonight's concert and rest up for another concert tomorrow…" I sat down with my hand under my chin and listened to the same thing every day. I sighed and looked out the window as my make-up artist worked her way around my face and pulled my hand down. I sighed again. _'I don't need any make-up…__'_ My two sisters were sitting quietly while having their make-ups done. "… in New York." I felt my heart skip a beat after hearing that. I turned around and my manager nodded, knowing what I was thinking. "New York." She repeated again.

I couldn't really place it, but hearing New York just makes me feel so… alive… and… happy.

After the concert was over I was very exhausted. The audience wanted an encore… and so… we gave them one. A new song I wrote for someone. I just hope it'll reach her.

"Nice job Fate-nee!" Vivio high-fived me.

"Nice job yourself, Vivio. You're getting better and better on the drums." I saw one of the staff opening the door with 3 different colored towels and water bottles in her grasp. Alicia-nee walked up to her piano and practiced on her keys, ignoring us. A nice tune came from her after she relaxed.

"Ah, thank you…" I received my towel and water bottle and trailed off thinking of the staff's name.

"Carim." She smiled. "It's ok if you don't remember my name, I _am_ new after all."

"Carim… that's a cute name. Thank you Carim." I smiled and she blushed. She then gave Vivo her towel and water bottle before running off to Alicia-nee and giving her's to her. Carim disappeared out the door after our manager told all the staffs to pack everything up to move them.

"So…" I started when everyone was quiet.

Alicia-nee stopped playing and looked over her shoulder. "So~?"

Vivio also looked over from across the room. I set my water bottle down on the table and tapped my face with my towel.

"I was just wondering… what New York will be like. We'll be in another country and all, I mean it'll be nice to go there, but I just… can't shake the feeling that something's there and it's trying to draw me to it or something… I don't know… I'm confused…" I shook my head.

"Fate-nee…" Vivio managed to say. Her voice was… kind of shaky? I looked at Alicia-nee. She looked like she wanted to say something but shook her head and smiled.

"Fate-nee, can I talk to you in private?"

I looked at Vivio and she pouted. "Mou~ I'm your little sister, how come I can't listen?" I smiled sadly and she sighed. "Ok ok, I get it. I'll be back though."

"Thanks Vivio." She hugged me and ran out of the room. Alicia-nee turned to me and it felt like she was looking into my soul.

"Even though I'm your twin, I still don't know what you're thinking and feeling… but this… I know this feeling way too well to not know it… it's her isn't it? What you're feeling I mean."

I shook my head. "I… I don't know. Maybe it is, maybe it isn't… but-"

"You do feel her though." She interrupted, finishing for me. I just blushed and she walked over to me. "I know… because I'm your twin after all, even when it's hard to read your mind most of the time." I smiled weakly and she smiled back. "But this… I can feel." She placed her hand over my heart, feeling my heart beat. "I know it's this Nanoha girl you're thinking about and feeling. I'm sorry…" She frowned. "… that she left without saying anything or ever messaging back. I'm sure she has her own reasons."

I nodded slowly and she hugged me. "Let's find her after the concert. I at _least_ want my baby twin to find her love again." I blushed and laughed.

"Y-yeah!"

The door squeaked and we both separated and looked at the door.

"Vi-vi-o." We both said in unison.

"Ehehe he he… opps…" She opened the door and bowed down right when she made eye contact. "I'm sorry Fate-nee, Alicia-nee!" Alicia-nee snickered and then started laughing. I followed after her while Vivio was looking at us confused, but she then started laughing too after seeing us only laughing and not lecturing her.

* * *

**Nanoha**

"Honey… look at this, pop idol singers from Japan are coming here to New York! Here in New York City!" Yuuno-kun exclaimed when he turned the channel after so many tries to find a fun show to watch.

My heart skipped a beat when I heard the word Japan. I ran from the kitchen, after placing the dishes down, to the living room and stopped in my tracks when I spotted blonde hair. 3 blonde hair actually. But I spotted the one I wanted to see. Fate Testarossa.

"Fate-chan…" I whispered and Yuuno-kun looked over his shoulders.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing!" I waved my hands in front of me.

"Oh, ok~" He turned around slowly and watched the interview with the "Lightning Band" about coming to New York. _'Fate-chan's going to come here… I hope we won't meet each other, but… I… I want to see her again…'_

To be Continued…

* * *

**A/N:** This is dedicated to Nadie! I hope you feel better Nadie! Please get well! *Smiles weakly* We're all here for you to get better!

Comments, concerns, questions? Just click on the green link below and leave something. (: Sorry it's short. :(

~Yuki-chan


End file.
